


The Supernatural Instruments

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Supernatural
Genre: A bit weird, AU, Crossover, Eric is in problems, F/M, Ghost Hunting, M/M, Shadowhunters in SPN world, Young Winchesters, malec mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover en el que todos los protagonistas de Cazadores de Sombras viven en el mundo mundano...de Sobrenatural. He aquí una de sus "aventuras".<br/>Resumen patético, lo sé, tan solo, dadle una oportunidad a mi fumada, por fa (igual algo OoC, lo siento)<br/>Nada reconocible me pertence, es de Cassandra Clare y la CW.<br/>También en blogger: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2014/06/the-supernatural-instruments.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supernatural Instruments

Clary no se podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en los últimos cinco años.  
Había descubierto que estaba destinada a ser el recipiente de un arcángel, al igual que el cazador que la había introducido en aquel mundo de locos –Jace Herondale-; su mejor amigo se había convertido en un vampiro y su hermano, Jonathan Morgenstern, en un ser sin alma que colaboraba con Lilith, un poderoso demonio dispuesto a todo por conseguir liberar a Lucifer de su prisión y comenzar así el Apocalipsis…  
Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Era una locura, cierto, pero era su vida y, si así conseguía encajar y salvar gente, valía la pena.  
Tras aquella breve reflexión, volvió a aquello en lo que llevaba trabajando la mañana entera: posibles personas que podrían haberse convertido en el espíritu vengativo del piso de la casa de Eric, un antiguo compañero de instituto -¡se hacía tan raro pensar en algo tan normal como asistir a clases de matemáticas!- que confiaba demasiado en sus prácticamente nulas cualidades musicales.  
Era extraño tener un caso en el propio Nueva York, y más aún de conocidos. Cuando entras en el mundo de los Cazadores y los Hombres de Letras –a los cuales la pelirroja se había unido sin dudarlo ni un instante, a pesar de que ocasionalmente también cazaba- sueles tener que romper con todos tus lazos pasados. 

Después de poco más de una hora más de investigación encontró, al fin, al candidato perfecto para ser el espíritu de Eric. Cogió su móvil a toda prisa y marcó el número de Jace.  
-Jace Heroldare, mejor cazador de lo sobrenatural a este lado del Atlántico, aquel con el que los demonios han llegado a intentar sellar pactos solo para poder probar el dulce sabor de sus labios al habla.-La chica no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa divertida ante la habitual modestia del rubio.  
-Jace, ya sé quién podría ser el espíritu de Eric.  
-¿Espíritu? Creía que sería alguna deidad de la música ofendida por sus burdos intentos de producirla. ¡Una verdadera pena! Me apetecía conseguir una de esas armas extrañas para matarlos…nos conformaremos con quemar sus restos. Y bien, dulce pelirroja, ¿quién es el no tan difunto?  
-John Smith…  
-Tiene que ser coña.  
-Nope, John David Smith, artista incomprendido, se suicidó allí hace unos 100 años y por lo visto Eric ha decidido volver a colgar su cuadro predilecto en la casa.  
-Tan listo como siempre- Te llamo después de haber hecho barbacoa de pintura homicida.

Jace colgó el teléfono tras los habituales “te quiero” “yo más” y se giró hacia los Lightwood, que le miraban expectantes.  
-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Isabelle mientras jugueteaba con su brazalete, que podría parecer inofensivo, pero que al estar hecho de plata y llevar incrustaciones de sal y hierro resultaba realmente molesto para diversas criaturas no humanas.  
-El espíritu está ligado a un cuadro. Por lo visto, Eric no es tan solo desastroso componiendo más también eligiendo la decoración de su piso.-Alec asintió, parecía estar en otro lugar.-Tierra llamando a Alexander Lightwood, ¿estás bien?  
-Em…sí. Es que hoy hace cinco años del día en que conocí…conocimos a Magnus.-Magnus Bane era el novio del chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Nacido de una mujer a la que había dejado embarazada un demonio –que, por lo visto, era extremadamente poderoso-, tenía unos poderes increíbles, suficientes incluso para mantener oculta del mismísimo arcángel Miguel a Clary durante años (por un módico precio, por supuesto).  
Se habían conocido al empezar Clary a recordar detalles sobre su pasado a los dieciséis años, creyendo que trabajaba para Lucifer porque, aunque ningún cazador u hombre de letras había encontrado jamás una buena razón para desconfiar con él, tampoco terminaban de fiarse. Al final, había resultado ser de ayuda y tener una…conexión especial con el joven que ahora recordaba el día como uno de los mejores días de su vida a pesar de lo caótico que resultó en su momento.  
-No fue exactamente un día muy romántico…-Comentó Isabelle con un encogimiento de hombros. Por la cara de su hermano, parecía que no estaba muy de acuerdo pero, como acaban de entrar el piso encantado, no dijo nada.  
-Allá vamos. 

Una vez dentro, encontrar el cuadro fue muy sencillo.  
Jace silbó.  
-No me extraña que no tuviera éxito en su vida profesional… ¿se supone que eso es un cuadro?-El objeto representaba lo que parecía ser un árbol de Navidad pintado por un niño solo que, en lugar de con la decoración clásica estaba adornado monigotes que –suponían- representaban voluptuosas mujeres desnudas cubiertas de sangre.  
-El Horror de la Nieve, es arte abstracto y odio que insulten a mi arte estúpidos ignorantes.-Los tres amigos dieron un respingo.  
El espíritu, un hombre flacucho de aspecto enfermizo y poco más de treinta años al que se le distinguía a la perfección la marca de la soga alrededor del cuello, les miró con la habitual demencia de estos seres.  
-¿Arte? Yo más diría perturbación men…-La ira del muerto tiró a Jace hacia atrás y, mientras éste estaba demasiado ocupado ensañándose con él, la única mujer del grupo prendió fuego al vínculo que lo unía al mundo de los vivos.  
Le vieron desaparecer ante sus ojos. El “herido” bufó de forma idéntica al gato de la pareja de su hermano, El Presidente Miau.  
-Te podrías hacer dado un poco de prisa Izzy. Ya me veía haciendo compañía por toda la eternidad al artista incomprendido.-La aludida se encogió de hombros con algo de teatralidad.  
-Llama a Clary para avisarla de que todo ha salido bien y vámonos, que he quedado con Simon y tengo que cambiarme.-Jace aceptó el móvil que la novia del vampiro le tendía y marcó el número de la pelirroja.

Clary cogió el teléfono tan rápido como pudo.  
-Simon, ya te he dicho que creo que no deberías llevar a Isabelle a la tienda de cómic al menos hasta la décima cita…-Tras años de indecisión por parte ambos, su mejor amigo y la cazadora de oscura melena por fin estaban saliendo de modo oficial y Simon, que nunca antes había tenido una relación así, no paraba de llamarla lleno de dudas.  
-No soy ese maldito vampiro novato, hermanita.-Su sangre se heló al reconocer la voz que antaño perteneció a alguien a quién apreciaba.  
-Jonathan.  
-Ya no. Jonathan era un niño de ojos verdes que murió el día de su décimo cumpleaños por el pacto que un padre demasiado ambicioso hizo con un demonio. Ahora soy Sebastian, no lo olvides.  
>>Porque voy de camino y nada me va a detener.-La comunicación se cortó y, apenas unos segundos después, el teléfono volvió a sonar.  
-¿Clary, qué pasa? ¿Por qué no contestabas?-La voz de Jace la reconfortó momentáneamente.-Jace, es Jonathan, ha vuelto.  
\-----  
Justo mientras la cadena la cadena anunciaba que volvería en cinco minutos, Dean le apagó la tele a su hermano pequeño.  
-De veras, ¿cómo pude elegir como parabatai a alguien que se traga esta mierda? ¡¿Mundanos cazando demonios, en serio?!-El menor puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Por algo se llama ficción, ¿Han llegado ya los Novaks?-Los Novaks, un grupo numeroso de hermanos a los que su padre les había administrado sangre de ángel antes incluso de nacer, se habían vuelto bastante próximos a los hermanos Winchester, que vivían junto a Bobby Singer –como un padre para los dos nefilim- en el Instituto de Kansas. Además, justo venían a establecerse temporalmente con ellos los dos hermanos que más próximos a ellos se habían vuelto; Gabriel y Castiel.  
-No, por suerte, aún tenemos unas horas antes de que el jodido genio de las runas venga a hacerme morir otra vez…  
-¡Era un glamour! Y una broma. De mal gusto, pero una bromo. Si yo, que fui el que tuvo que verte morir tantas veces, le he perdonado creo que tú deberías…además, vendrá también Cas, y a él sí que quieres verle, ¿me equivoco?-Su hermano asintió tras un segundo de ensimismamiento, cosa que hizo a Sam suspirar. Lo del chico de ojos azules y su interlocutor era tan obvio…y, sin embargo, ellos parecían incapaces de verlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y se oyó el maullido que Impala, la gata negra a la que Dean trataba como si se tratara del mismísimo Raziel, emitía cada vez que cualquiera de los jóvenes con sangre no humana en sus venas aparecían.  
El moreno miró por la ventana; los dos hermanos habían venido junto a Benny, el vampiro que se había vuelto diurno tras alimentarse con la sangre de Castiel y que era una de las personas más cercanas que tenían, especialmente de Dean, al que trataba como si fuera su propio hermano.  
-Son ellos, y también Benny.  
-Bueno, vamos a recibirlos, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, y he aquí la locura que me lleva rondando la cabeza casi seis meses, ¡por fin por escrito!  
> Siento si es demasiado increíble o pillado por los pelos (lo de que dos hermanos sean parabatais...lo sé, es raro y ni siquiera sé si estaría permitido...)...tan solo me he imaginado como sería si estos dos universos tan distintos pero que a veces comparten ocupación (cazar demonios y hacer sufrir a los fans) y necesitaba plasmarlo en papel.  
> Sea como sea, podéis comentármelo y espero sinceramente que os haya gustado,  
> Marla


End file.
